warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn (book)/Chapter 1
Chapter description :The journeying cats spots the moorland up ahead. Crowpaw is the first cat to scent it; Squirrelpaw notices his ears prick up before he runs down the slope. Squirrelpaw tastes the air, scenting gorse and heather. She dashes after Crowpaw, with Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt and Stormfur following them. :The five of them halt before entering WindClan territory. Squirrelpaw glances at Brambleclaw, and then at Tawnypelt, soon noticing Crowpaw staring intensely at the moorland. They all take a moment to acknowledge how Feathertail had saved them back in the Tribe of Rushing Water's territory, dislodging a stalactite to kill Sharptooth. Tawnypelt gently says that it was her destiny, but Crowpaw sharply rebuts that her destiny was to complete the quest with the rest of the cats, and not to die for the prophecy of another Clan. Stormfur reminds Crowpaw that bravery and sacrifice are parts of the warrior code. :Squirrelpaw leads the group forward, eager to finish the journey. She remembers her argument with Firestar before leaving, and suddenly she becomes nervous about his reaction to their return, as she had only told her sister Leafpaw about their journey to the sun-drown-place to hear what Midnight had to say. :Crowpaw races past Squirrelpaw, heading toward a swath of gorse and disappearing along a rabbit track, closely followed by Tawnypelt. Squirrelpaw ducks her head as she follows them, and feels the thud of Brambleclaw and Stormfur's paws on the soil behind her. The gorse around her reminds Squirrelpaw of the dreams she has been having. She is sure that these dreams are connected to her sister, and she tells herself that now she is home, she will be able to find Leafpaw. However, with a sudden feeling of alarm, Squirrelpaw hurries towards the light. :Having finally exited the tunnel, Brambleclaw teases Squirrelpaw about being afraid of the dark, to which she objects. Brambleclaw purrs, saying he's never seen her run that fast, but she says that she just wants to get home. She, Brambleclaw, and Stormfur trail behind Tawnypelt and Crowpaw, who walk into a bank of heather. :Squirrelpaw wonders what Firestar will say when they tell him about Midnight. Brambleclaw asks who knows, and Stormfur reminds them that they are only the messengers, and can only tell the Clans what StarClan wants them to know. Squirrelpaw realizes that she has only been thinking of returning to her Clan, and has been ignoring the threat the forest must face. She remembers Midnight's warning, and she dreads the thought that they might have been too late. Squirrelpaw calms herself by remembering how Midnight had told them a dying warrior would show them the way. :Brambleclaw jolts her out of her thoughts, having scented WindClan warriors. They hurry to catch up with Tawnypelt and Crowpaw, and Squirrelpaw nearly bumps into a scrawny apprentice. He hisses to the cats that he had smelled intruders, although Squirrelpaw doubts he would take on three full-grown cats. Crowpaw identifies the cat as Owlkit, who claims to now be an apprentice. Crowpaw attempts to get Owlpaw to recognize him, and although Owlpaw growls that Crowpaw had run away, he relaxes, and comments that Crowpaw smells strange. :As Crowpaw responds that they had traveled a long way, and would need to talk to Tallstar, Webfoot and two other warriors emerge from the heather. Squirrelpaw stares at them, alarmed how they are so thin. Crowpaw asks if they recognize him, and Webfoot flatly responds that he does. Squirrelpaw suddenly pities Crowpaw, as this isn't the homecoming he should have, and he has not given them the news yet. Webfoot explains that the Clan had thought Crowpaw dead. At this, Crowpaw asks if the Clan is okay, causing Webfoot to change the subject and ask who the other cats are. Crowpaw says they traveled with him, and he will tell everything to Tallstar. Webfoot is uninterested, and tells Crowpaw to get the others off of WindClan territory. :Brambleclaw says they will leave, and Squirrelpaw adds in that they should return to their own Clans anyways. Webfoot begins to lead Crowpaw to their camp, confusing Crowpaw, as WindClan had moved their camp during the journey. Crowpaw requests to say good-bye to his friends, doing so despite one of the warriors questioning his loyalties. Squirrelpaw is surprised by the warmth of his farewell, seeing how he had found it rather difficult to fit into the group. :Brambleclaw reminds them that they should meet at the Great Rock soon, to see the dying warrior, even though it may be difficult to convince the Clans that Midnight is telling the truth, since the leaders might not want to leave the forest. Squirrelpaw suggests they just bring the leaders with them, but Stormfur mentions Leopardstar is unlikely to come. Tawnypelt agrees that Blackstar may not come either, with no full moon truce between the Clans at this time. Squirrelpaw insists that it's important, and the leaders must come to Fourtrees. However, Webfoot spits that there is nothing left of Fourtrees. He mentions that the oaks had been uprooted at the last Gathering. However, Crowpaw says they should still meet, even though the oaks are gone. :Stormfur suggests Tawnypelt stay with them until they reach the border. Tawnypelt objects that it would be faster to head straight for the Thunderpath, and she isn't afraid of the WindClan warriors. Brambleclaw warns her they shouldn't provoke anyone, and Stormfur adds they don't know what the Twolegs have been up to. Brambleclaw leads the group across the moor. Squirrelpaw begins to think it might have been easy to keep traveling, since at the time they had all been desperate to reach home, and wouldn't have to tell the Clans to leave the forest or die. :Crossing over the crest, the four cats see that the Twolegs have destroyed everything, and Squirrelpaw comments it's no wonder WindClan had moved. When they reach the border, Tawnypelt leaves them. Squirrelpaw suddenly feels energized as Tawnypelt leaves, calling out to her that they will persuade Firestar to come to Fourtrees. :They soon reach the RiverClan border, and Squirrelpaw expects Stormfur to leave them there. He makes eye contact with Brambleclaw, saying he will come to ThunderClan camp with them to inform Graystripe of Feathertail's death. They begin to hurry towards camp, and Squirrelpaw feels a sense of calling to their home, sensing that something is wrong. Characters Major *Crowpaw *Brambleclaw *Stormfur *Tawnypelt }} Minor *Webfoot }} Mentioned *Firestar *Leafpaw *Midnight *Tallstar *Leopardstar *Blackstar }} Notes and references de:Morgenröte/Kapitel 1nl:Dageraad/Hoofdstuk 1 Category:Dawn Category:Chapter subpages Category:The New Prophecy arc